


A Helping Hand

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Sex Toys, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt at the kink meme. <i>Jared has had a itch building under his skin for weeks and when he has a spare fifty minutes in between takes, he can't resist trying out his new toy. The plug is big, just on the wrong side of too painful, but Jared is determine to take to whole thing. The only problem is that he lost track of time and is called to set immediately after the plug is the whole way in. The PA standing at his door insists he leaves now, leaving Jared with no choice but to continue filming with his ass full. I would like focus on him feeling it while walking and sitting, trying hard to not act unusual. Eventually Jensen notices something is up and Jared, now desperate, confesses, leading to Jensen offering to help him out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Jared closes the door to his trailer and leans back against it, reaching behind his back to flip the lock. His hands are shaking and he can already feel his blood starting to race, his heart beating hard against his ribs. He can’t honestly believe that he’s going to do this _here_ but he’s had this itch beneath his skin for weeks now and with their work schedule lately, he just hasn’t had the time or energy to do it when he gets home at the end of the day. But he has nearly an hour free right now and he honestly just can’t wait any longer.  
  
He strips off Sam’s layers and rifles through his bag, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d brought with him and the toy he’d recently purchased online. He wraps his fingers around the thick, plastic shaft, groaning when he feels the girth. He’s never had anything this big inside him and he’s trembling with excitement, anticipation and a good amount of nerves. But he knows it’s going to feel so fucking good. It’s been way too long since he’s had something in him besides his own fingers and he can’t wait to feel the burning stretch of his rim, the pressure of something thick and substantial against his prostate. Of course there’s a huge part of him that wishes it was a real cock – the one attached to his too-beautiful, green-eyed co-star – but this will just have to do to help slake the need burning inside him.  
  
He kneels on the couch, chest pressing against the back, and slicks his fingers. Reaching behind himself, he teases at his rim with the tips of two fingers, his cock twitching and leaking against his abs at just that small touch. Fuck but he needs to make time to do this more often. Even though he’s working with limited time, he gets lost in fingering himself open – thankful as hell for his long arms and fingers – his other hand loosely fisting his cock. He presses against his prostate, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head at the burst of pleasure. He’s got three fingers working into his tight, eager hole and even though it feels so fucking good, he wants _more_.  
  
He pulls his fingers away, unable to bite back a groan at the loss. His hand is still shaking when he slicks up the plug and he’s so hard it’s almost painful. He can’t help but wonder if he’ll even be able to get the damn thing in without coming.  
  
Pressing the plug against his loosened rim, Jared closes his eyes and inhales deeply, exhales slowly. He moans softly when he pushes it in, just the tip pushing past his rim. Despite the prep, he’s still tight, can feel the resistance when he pushes more, can feel the burning stretch and his inner muscles struggling to relax. He’s sweating and shaking and his cock is somehow even harder than before. It hurts but God it’s the best kind of ache and he hears himself whimpering in the back of his throat. Slowly, so very slowly, he feels himself open up around the intrusion, the thick, body-warm plastic sliding in a little easier. He collapses against the back of the couch once the toy is all the way inside, panting and shaking, a harsh moan tearing from his chest.  
  
He drops his still lube-slick hand to his cock, just gets his fingers around himself, when he hears a sharp knock at his door and one of the PA’s – damn if he can think of her name at the moment, only able to focus on how deliciously full he is and how achingly hard – is calling his name. He gingerly gets up, gasping, his eyes fluttering closed for a second, when the plug shifts inside him, pressing directly against his prostate. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips, opens the door just enough to peak out, hiding himself behind it. She’s staring up at him with wide eyes and a harried expression.  
  
“We need you back on set, Jared.”  
  
“Yeah, okay. Just. Gimme a few…”  
  
“Now,” she interrupts, flashing him a regretful smile. “You were supposed to be back five minutes ago.”  
  
Shit. Shit, shit, Goddamn, fucking _fuck_.  
  
He’d obviously taken longer than he expected. He flashes her a strained smile and nods. “I’ll be right out.”  
  
She nods and he closes the door, taking a second to breathe. He knows that he doesn’t have time to take the plug back out – he’d rip himself open trying to do it fast enough – so he sighs and carefully bends down to grab Sam’s clothes, biting the inside of his jaw nearly bloody as he quickly redresses. Every move, every minute shift of his body moves the plug inside him, either against his sweet spot or pushing in deeper, and the pleasure is so good it actually borders on pain.  
  
Jensen’s looking at him when he finally stumbles back on set, one eyebrow quirked. He’s knows that he probably looks a mess right now – he can feel the flush on his cheeks and he knows his eyes have to be dark and lust-blown and he’s sweating more than usual – but aside from the concerned look, thankfully Jensen doesn’t say anything. Jared’s just really thankful that Sam’s jeans are loose and that the over-shirt he’s wearing is long enough to hide the erection still pressing against the back of his zipper.  
  
Being around Jensen often leaves Jared hard and wanting but, of course, this is _so_ much worse. Not only does he have to deal with his attraction to his co-star but he also has the additional stimulation of the damn toy up his ass.  
  
And because Jared’s life sucks so freaking hard right now, of course they’re not filming the scene where he and Jensen stand around the Impala and the brothers talk about their feelings. No, there’s walking and running and – Jared’s personal nightmare – sitting in the Impala. Every time he moves, hell it seems like every time he _breathes_ the plug shifts inside him, lighting up every nerve in his body. He’s diamond-hard and leaking like a busted pipe and his acting skills have never been tested more – and that’s including pretending every day that Jensen is just his best friend, that he’s not bat-shit crazy in love with him.  
  
Every step is sweet agony, every bump that Jensen hits with the car – hell, even just the vibration of the motor – is like the worse-best kind of torture. Jared’s never been so turned-on in his _life_ and every moment, every second, feels more and more like dying.  
  
After two of the longest fucking hours of his life, Jared’s luck seems to take a turn. There’s some kind of lighting problem – Jared doesn’t hear a freaking word anyone is saying – and they have at least an hour to kill while they work on it. Jared could seriously drop to his knees and kiss Bob Singer’s feet if he wasn’t positive he’d come in his pants.  
  
He hurries toward his trailer, still trying to act casually. He’s almost there when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He stops, knowing without looking that it’s Jensen. Jared wants to cry when he turns and faces his best friend, barely bites back a sob in time.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Jensen asks softly, green eyes dark with concern.  
  
“What? N-nothin’,” Jared stammers.  
  
“Bullshit,” Jensen huffs. He takes a step closer and Jared can smell him and his cock twitches, his rim clenching around the base of the plug. He swallows thickly and bites the inside of his jaw. “I know there’s somethin’ wrong. I know _you_. So just… tell me?”  
  
“Just… tired, man,” Jared lies, flashing Jensen a strained smile. “Gonna go grab a quick nap.”  
  
When he turns and heads the rest of the way to his trailer, of fucking _course_ Jensen follows. Jared wants to beg him to go away but Jensen is his best friend, the love of his life, and he can’t bring himself to do it. Once they’re inside, Jared stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking anywhere but actually at Jensen. Looking at Jensen just makes his little – or well, _not_ so little – problem even worse.  
  
Jensen tilts his head, his eyes soft and sad. “You’re worryin’ me here, Jay,” he murmurs.  
  
“’m okay, Jen,” Jared whispers, barely able to speak around the arousal and emotion clogging his throat. “Seriously, man.”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen sighs, frowning slightly, one hand curling around his shoulder again. He nudges Jared toward the couch – obviously wanting him to sit so they can talk – and the movement shifts the toy again and Jared just _cracks_.  
  
“Oh God,” he moans, curling over slightly, eyes squeezing closed.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen gasps, both hands on his shoulders now, panic thick in his voice. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Fuck,” Jared breathes. “Hurts, Jen… So fuckin’ hard… I can’t…”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen snaps, dipping down to look into his eyes. “You’re not makin’ any sense, man. What hurts? What’s goin’ on?”  
  
“I… Fuck,” Jared repeats, panting. He straightens up as best as he can, his cheeks flushing hot when he catches Jensen’s eyes. “On our last break,” he eventually rasps, licking his dry lips, “I… I figured I’d have enough time, y’know?”  
  
“Time to what?” Jensen asks, brow furrowed.  
  
“Bought a freakin’ butt plug,” Jared grits out. “Haven’t had time to use it but I couldn’t wait anymore, needed to feel it inside me. Took longer than I thought and then they were callin’ me back to set…”  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen – Jared swears they darken as well – and he shakes his head slightly. “It… You still have it in?” he asks, voice a little hoarse. Jared nods miserably. “Oh, Jay,” Jensen sighs. “It’s been like… two hours, man.” Jared nods again, chewing on his bottom lip. Jared’s pretty sure he sees Jensen’s eyes drop to his crotch for a split-second.  
  
“I just wanna come,” Jared whimpers. “Want it out.”  
  
Jensen licks his lips, his hands sliding up to Jared’s neck. “Want me to help?” he asks quietly.  
  
Jared blinks owlishly. He can’t have heard that right. Or Jensen doesn’t mean what Jared desperately _wants_ him to mean. He’s just being a good friend. Although Jared can’t really imagine that they’re friendship – no matter how close they are – extends to helping him remove a butt plug. “Jensen, you don’t have to,” Jared whispers.  
  
Jensen smiles, slow and sexy, and Jared’s cock twitches. He can’t stop himself from whining in pained pleasure. “I wanna,” Jensen assures him.  
  
Jared nods numbly, unable to do more than stand there while Jensen pulls Jared’s shirts up over his head and drops them to the floor. He undoes Jared’s belt then his jeans, carefully pushing them and his boxer briefs down and off, steadying Jared with his hands on his hips when Jared steps out of them. Jensen brushes his palm against Jared’s cock, hissing softly, and Jared cries out, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” Jensen breathes.  
  
“Jensen, please,” Jared pleads, his head falling forward onto Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
Jensen nods and turns his head, pressing to kiss to the side of Jared’s face. “Yeah, of course, sweetheart,” he murmurs.  
  
Jensen rubs his thumb over the tip of Jared’s cock, wetting the pad with the copious amount of pre-come leaking from the slit and Jared squeezes his eyes closed, a low, almost tortured moan tearing from his throat. Jensen smears Jared’s slick over the head and down his shaft and Jared’s legs dip, his body shaking.  
  
“Easy, Jay,” Jensen whispers, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist. He carefully backs Jared up against the wall, holding him steady as he starts to stroke.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared gasps, buries his face further into the crook of Jensen’s neck.  
  
“I got’cha, baby,” Jensen says softly. “I’ll take care’a you. Gonna make you feel better. Promise.”  
  
Jensen slides his other hand down over the curve of Jared’s ass and Jared shuffles his feet apart, crying out when Jensen’s fingers brush against the base of the plug. “Oh fuck,” he whines, tilting his hips back. Jensen pushes against the base, pressing the toy in deeper, and a fresh glob of pre-come oozes from Jared’s cock.  
  
“What me to?” Jensen asks quietly, teasing his fingers around the base, brushing against Jared’s rim.  
  
Jared lifts his head enough to look at Jensen, mewling softly when he sees the look in Jensen’s eyes. Jensen smiles at him and leans forward, brushing their lips together as he slowly, gently pulls the plug out just a little, the flared shaft tugging on Jared’s rim, stretching him even more. “Oh God,” Jared moans, his forehead pressing against Jensen’s, their lips still brushing together.  
  
“Feel good?” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“More, Jen,” Jared begs.  
  
Jensen smirks and pushes the plug back in, angling it perfectly to hit Jared’s prostate. He twists his other hand, squeezing his finger beneath the head of Jared’s cock and Jared manages to lift one shaky hand to grab the back of Jensen’s neck. He slams their lips together hard enough to almost draw blood. Jensen takes the hint and deepens the kiss, their tongues sliding together wet and messy as he continues to fuck Jared with the plug while stroking him.  
  
Jared’s been hard and desperate for relief for hours but now he doesn’t ever want this to end. Jensen feels so fucking good pressed against him, his hands and lips more amazing than Jared ever imagined – and he imagined it _a lot_.  
  
“C’mon, sweetheart,” Jensen whispers against his lips. “Know you wanna come, _need_ to come.” Jared whimpers in response, clinging to Jensen’s broad shoulders even tighter. “Do it, baby. Come for me.”  
  
Jared cries out, essentially collapsing against Jensen’s chest, his orgasm ripping through him. Jensen holds him close and works him through it, kissing his face wherever he can reach. Jared is barely aware of Jensen leading him to the couch once his cock stops twitching and gently lowering him onto his back. Jared whimpers when the plug shifts and Jensen soothes his hand over his chest, presses a kiss to his lips.  
  
“Easy,” Jensen murmurs. “Gonna take it out now, okay?”  
  
Jared nods, blinking sleepily. He watches Jensen through barely-open eyes, still not having totally caught his breath from the strength of his release. He hisses when Jensen gently tugs on the toy, carefully pulling it out. Once Jensen gets a good look at it, he shoots Jared a look, one eyebrow quirked. Jared’s cheeks flush and he drops his eyes, embarrassment surging through him.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen says softly, clean hand cupping his cheek. Jared glances up at him through his lashes, surprised by the heat in Jensen’s eyes. “Don’t hide,” Jensen commands quietly, gently, but firm. “’s pretty fuckin’ hot, Jay. We’ll just have’ta make sure we’re not on set next time we stuff you full’a this monster.”  
  
“We?” Jared asks softly.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Jensen smirks, leaning down to press a kiss to Jared’s lips.  
  
Jared smiles into the kiss, brings his hands up to cup Jensen’s face even though his arms feel a little like overcooked noodles at the moment. Jensen pulls away from the kiss and drops his hands, scrambling to undo his own jeans. Jared follows the movement, eyes widening when he sees how hard – and thick and long and _perfect_ – Jensen’s cock is.  
  
Jensen kneels on the couch between Jared’s still-spread thighs, quickly jerking his own length. Jared wants to touch, to taste, to get Jensen inside him, but they’re running out of time and Jared doesn’t want their first real time to be rushed. Besides, it’s kinda freaking hot watching Jensen jerk himself off using his still come-streaked hand.  
  
Jensen moans Jared’s name when he comes a few moments later, shooting his release across Jared’s stomach. He leans over and kisses Jared again, his clean hand curled into a fist in Jared’s hair. There’s a knock on the door and the same PA from earlier calls that they got about five minutes to get back on set.  
  
Jensen smiles and nuzzles their noses together. “Good thing it’s the weekend,” he murmurs.  
  
“Why?” Jared asks softly, unable to stop himself from sliding his hands beneath the layers of Dean’s shirts, fingers brushing Jensen’s abs, his chest, smiling when Jensen shudders and moans softly.  
  
“’cause we’re gonna spend all freakin’ weekend in bed, breakin’ in that new toy’a yours.”  
  
Jared’s cock twitches weakly and Jensen chuckles softly, kissing him once more before pulling away so they can get back to work.


End file.
